Mutual Hatred
writing + coding by bookss nothing brings people together more than mutual hatred feedback is greatly appreciated! |-|one= Mutual Hatred Part One They don't really know when it started. Maybe it was when the silver dragon purposefully tripped over the sandy golden one. Maybe it was when the golden dragon 'accidentally' tried to stab the other one with his poisonous barb. For the other dragons at Jade Mountain Academy, it didn't really matter. It was always them. And every time it happened the whispers would echo around the academy. "Did you hear? August and Caldre are at it again. You coming?" There's really no point in asking the question. Most of the school (except the ones in the library) would hurry outside and watch the two dragons tackle and slash at each other on the lawn. "F**k you," Caldre growls and swings at August, pouncing and tackling him to the ground. August surges up and attempts flip the IceWing over. "F**k you," August snaps back, kicking his legs up towards Caldre's underbelly. He looks away quickly as Caldre hisses frostbreath at him, before slashing aggresively at Caldre's wings. Caldre has August pinned down against the ground and he sneers tauntingly at his opponent. The IceWing swings at August's snout, leaving a bleeding red mark against the SandWing's mouth. August scowls, spitting the blood and saliva back at Caldre and he loses his grip on August for a moment. August flips Caldre over, trying to cut his face as well as the blood from the SandWing's wound drips onto the Icewing's pale silver scales. He misses Caldre's face and then they're grappling at each other again, echoing words of profanity. The other dragons always watch until Tsunami calls them all in for the next class, all of them trailing back to class. The two dragons, however, don't stop. Even after everyone has left, they continue to wrestle in the middle of the mountains, until one of them somehow wins. One of them always win. August doesn't know how many times he's been here, standing outside the office (he gets into trouble a lot) and waiting to talk to Sunny. The office for the Dragonets of Destiny really isn't much, just a small room with lots of plans stuck up on the walls. The cut on his snout is still dripping with blood, and it doesn't hurt. It tickles slightly, and he almost lets out a laugh. "What are you smiling at?" Caldre hisses at him, his snout still splattered with flecks of blood from the fight. "Just thinking about the fact I punched you in the throat and it shut you up. It was pretty amazing," August sneers. He had, after all, won the fight. Caldre's eyes narrow. "F**k you -" "Woah, language!" It's Sunny who opens the door to the office and her face falls when she sees it's them again. Tsunami sticks her head out from behind Sunny and groans. August feels a twinge of guilt, before it quickly vanishes. "How many times," Sunny sighs. "Have I talked to both of you now?" "Within the last month?" Caldre asks and August scowls. See, this is why he hates Caldre. He always has to open his huge f**king mouth and talk ''and ask the most stupid questions and it's irritating and infuriating. "Like, ten times." And he always just has to be the one who pretends he knows everything. Tsunami gives him a look. "Proud of your record, Caldre?" Caldre sneers. "Actually, I'm pretty proud of beating up August for everyone. Otherwise they'd have to deal with his f**king arrogant attitude the entire time." "Like anybody gives a s**t about what you do," August snaps back. Sunny sighs again. "Okay. Please stop." She leans against the wall. "I really hate to say this, but if this continues I may have to suspend you from the school. I really don't want to, but it's causing a lot of stress on us, okay? So I'll have to visit your parents -" Caldre's face pales. "Please -" Sunny shakes her head. "I haven't resorted to that just yet." August lets out a sigh of relief and glances over at Caldre, glaring. Caldre catches his gaze and he hisses back the SandWing. Tsunami coughs loudly. "You know what? If you're going to waste me and Sunny's time, I think we should waste yours too." Sunny looks up at Tsunami's words and shakes her head frantically, but Tsunami ignores it. "Starflight needs students to help him sort out some new and older scrolls in the library. So you both can go and help him while everyone else has free period, on Mondays and Thursdays for the rest of the year. Like a detention." She frowns at their horrified expressions. "Or I could visit both your parents." Caldre smirks. "But you can't visit August's parents. Because - oh wait - they both f**king died." August rolls his eyes at the very untrue fact. "Like your parents give a s**t about you. They f**king disowned you, didn't they?" Caldre flinches slightly and August sneers at the IceWing's reaction. Caldre lifts his head, his eyes dark. "Can I go now? I'm late for Art," is all he says. Tsunami and Sunny exchange a funny look before nodding and Caldre stalks out of the room with August trailing behind him. "Well, I hope you're f**king happy," August bites out once they were out of the room. Caldre pretends he doesn't hear, walking with his wings folded back and his chin held high towards the Art Cave. "Oh so you're ignoring me now? Wow, real mature," August yells after the IceWing. Caldre barely flinches. Caldre doesn't go to the Art Cave. Instead, he makes his way to his own room. Yeah, he doesn't have a clawmate. He doesn't even know why. But in complete honesty, he prefers it this way. He was ''fine with being alone. He sits down on the cold ground of his room and stares at his small shelf of scrolls. F**king August. He wouldn't be in this mess if that f**ker hadn't accused him of blocking his entry to the Prey Centre. Caldre hadn't even been in the doorway. Well, not really. He sighs heavily and lies down, gazing up at the rocky ceiling of the room. What would his mother say if she had heard the news? Probably try to disown him some more. He lets out a growl before burying his snout in his wing and closing his eyes. August finds Dew outside lying under a pine tree during free period. Dew looks up. "So what was it this time?" "Sera's flying again?" August asks, instead of answering. Dew just shrugs and August lies down with him. "He was blocking the entrance to the Prey Center." "So you punched him." August frowns. "No," he says. "I asked him to move. Politely." Dew gives him a look that seemed to say really. "Right." "Shut up," August scowls. "I may have said his face looked like someone had tried to put out a fire using a fork." "May ''have said," Dew repeats, his mouth lifting up at the corner. "Whatever," August dismisses the idea. "Now I have to stay in the library during free period and help Starflight with scrolls or something. With ''him. So no more hunting." He groans. "You want to go hunting later?" "Can't," Dew replies. "I need to read a scroll for History. Plus, I don't really hunt. I just follow you and Sera around, unless you find some tree with mangoes in it. But really, how likely is that?" August nods. "Right," he says and he looks up at the clouds dancing in the sky. On a positive side, both he and Caldre had gotten better at fighting. But, August thought, he was still the best. Sera arrives at the spot a few minutes later and sees August's blood-covered snout, before rolling her eyes and sitting down next to her two friends. Caldre stalks into the deserted library with August walking behind him, his chin held high. "Stop being so f**king arrogant all the time," Caldre snaps at the SandWing. August sneers back at him. "You wish you were this confident," he replies simply and darts in front of the IceWing, swinging his tail and attempting to trip him up. Caldre jumps out of the way just in time. "Caldre? August?" Starflight looks up from his desk and looks in the general direction of the two dragons that had entered the library. "Oh good you're both here." Starflight gestures to the back of the library and beckons to the two dragons. "Come with me." He leads them to the back, dark corner of the library and into a small room, with stacks of scrolls piled up somehow to the ceiling. Starflight looks almost sheepish. "I've got a lot of scrolls here that need sorting. Just put them in alphabetical order and Fatespeaker will shelf them." He pauses, as if lost in thought. "Oh right. Yes. No violence or any sort of fighting, okay?" Caldre shoots August a look of disgust and in response August bares his teeth. Starflight (obviously) doesn't see and just nods dismissively. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it. Uh, me and Fatespeaker might pop in often to check up on you guys. Promise you won't get up to any trouble?" Caldre looks up with wide eyes and nods. "Of course," he proclaims and August notices a change in his demeanour. Does Caldre have a crush on a teacher? It leaves August with a funny feeling in his stomach but dismisses it. At least there was something else he could tease him about. As soon as Starflight has left, August sneers at the IceWing, shoving him towards the scrolls. "Of course," he mocks, his voice a few pitches higher. "You f**cking teacher's pet." "Says the Music nerd," Caldre snaps back and August's stupid teasing smile widens. "Oh I'm so glad you noticed," August says jauntingly. "You just can't stop paying attention to me, can you?" "F**k you," Caldre replies, his face flushing only slightly as he kicks the SandWing in the thigh. August is about to pounce on him when they hear Starflight's voice from the front of the empty library. "Are you both okay?" "Fine," August says quickly, earning a scowl from Caldre and he turns quickly to a huge stack of scrolls, grabbing the first one. "Teacher's pet. Right," Caldre laughs sourly. "You f**king hypocrite." August scowls. "F**k off," he mutters, starting to sort the scrolls. They spend the next two and a half hours in complete silence. As soon as Starflight tells them they can go, both dragons stand up and hurry out of the library. August swings his tail again and sends Caldre sprawling onto the ground. Caldre has already latched one of his legs around August's shin, pulling him down with him. "Jerk," August spits and shoves Caldre away, standing quickly before darting towards the Silver Winglet. Caldre scowls at the retreating figure. He stands, stretching his cramped wings before letting a string of curses loose in his mind at a particular SandWing. "It was awful," August proclaims dramatically when he enters his room. Dew looks up from his scroll and glances skeptically at his friend's words. Sera is in the room as well and she looks up too. "Hey, so you surived." August rolls his eyes. "Barely." He sits down on the floor. "Not like I'm the one who loses every fight." His face twisting into an expression of disgust. "Was it really that bad?" "You don't know what it's like getting stuck with Caldre of all dragons in a room for three hours," August groans. "Two and a half," Dew amends. August pulls a face. "Does it really matter? It was literal torture." "At least it's over," Dew says optimistically, reaching for a mango. "Not really. Every Monday and Thursday. Ugh." Sera stretches her wings. "Being with Caldre really does bring out the worst in you, doesn't it?" "Shut up," August says, shoving her slightly. "Did you guys go hunting?" Sera shakes her head. "Nope. But, Belle did and she left some for me. Wanna get some before free period's over?" "I'm staying here," Dew nods towards the stash of mangoes in the corner of his side of the room. "Duh," August says and Sera grins, both dragons darting out of the room. It's on their way to History when Caldre smirks at August who was walking with Dew. "Aw, is he your boyfriend?" August looks up and glares, dropping the few scrolls he was carrying. Dew sighs and reaches down to pick them up. "Does he always pick up your items for you? How sweet," Caldre says, a smile pulling at his mouth. When Dew doesn't give the items back, Caldre's teasing grin widens. "And does he hold them for you? That's adorable," he gushes and August growls. "Grow up," August snaps, taking the scrolls from Dew. "Honestly, I'll teach you how to -" Dew sighs loudly again, whispering something in August's ear. Caldre smirks, eyes wide and listening to the conversation. Something about a 's**tty day' and 'controlled anger'. August seems to sigh and mumble an apology. "You know, you should really mind your own business," Dew says, looking at Caldre. "Actually, I think I can mind whoever's business I like," Caldre sneers back. "Free country." August glares and opens his mouth before Dew nudges him and he closes it again. Caldre gives August a knowing look before Dew turns to Caldre again. "No really. Grow up." Caldre doesn't respond, just stops and glares at the two friends as they continue towards the History Cave. "Do you miss him already?" August looks up from his pile of scrolls and glares daggers at the IceWing. "Excuse me?" "You know, I really do appreciate the fact that you spend two and a half hours here with me rather than the love of your life. Really, I'm honoured." A growl escapes from August's throat. "Can you shut up for a minute? Honestly your mouth is so f**king big and you just can't keep it shut can you?" "Any problems here?" It's Fatespeaker and she sticks her head into the small room. "Nope we're fine," Caldre quickly answers and when Fatespeaker isn't looking August mouths suck-up. '' "That's good. And you guys are making progress so that's great." She beams. "I'll be with Starflight if you need me," she says. "Yep," Caldre says again and as soon as she's gone August thumps him with his tail, earning a small growl from the IceWing. They manage to work in silence once again and August thinks this is utterly stupid and time consuming. Alphabetically ordering all these scrolls is just as boring as hearing Caldre ramble on about some stupid formula for excellent plant growth - which even Sera finds annoying. It's about after an hour when August is constantly looking out into the library, as if hoping Starflight will somehow end this session of detention early. Or maybe he could catch a glimpse of a clock somewhere. "Will you stop looking up every so often?" Caldre snaps. "Not like it's causing you any harm," August replies back. Caldre rolls his eyes. "We get it, you want to go see your boyfriend." August is about to argue when he clamps his mouth shut. "Well, I'm sorry," he says flatly. "At least some of us has friends." "F**k you," Caldre hisses and August just replies with a smirk. Caldre groans aloud when he sees it's Silver Winglet he has Healing Class with. He plops himself onto the only empty place on the floor, which so happens to be in a somewhat close range to August. The SandWing turns around and glares at Caldre. "What the hell are you doing here?" Caldre rolls his eyes. "Becoming queen of the SkyWings, obviously." August smirks. "With fighting skills like that, I doubt you could beat a scavenger." "Is that meant to be an insult?" Caldre snaps back and Clay gives them a look that says 'shush'. "I really wish you'd f**king get out of my class." "Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is ''my class too," the IceWing retorts. "And I'd like to learn so shut your big f**king mouth." "Nerd," August hisses but Caldre ignores it, his head held high as he listens to Clay speak. |-|two= Mutual Hatred Part Two Caldre is late for his detention and he's running through the halls, before bursting into the library. Starflight looks up from his desk. "Caldre?" "Yes, sorry. Lost track of time," he mumbles. "It's alright." Starflight nods. "Don't make a habit of it, okay?" "Yes. Sorry," Caldre mumbles again before rushing to the small room. August is already there and he smirks at the flustered IceWing. "Look what the cat dragged in." Caldre scowls and knocks over the pile of scrolls August had been carefully sorting, scattering them all over the floor. August glares, his eyes narrowing. "F**k you," he hisses, baring his teeth and raising his barb. Caldre smiles dryly, before suddenly being tackled by August, sending them rolling into a pile of scrolls. "What the hell?" Caldre scowls, thrashing and swiping at August's face. August slashes at the other dragon's underbelly, leaving red gashes and he manages to punch the IceWing in the eye, earning a yelp from the silver-blue dragon. Caldre thrashes blindly, managing to cut August's lip and suddenly it's bleeding, just like the day they were sentenced to this detention. August lets out a muffled howl and suddenly there's someone at the door. "Is everything okay?" Starflight peers into the room, looking in the general direction of the noise. "What's going on?" "Nothing," August says quickly, letting a writhing Caldre go from under his grip. The IceWing scowls at the SandWing. "Huh." Starflight sniffs around for a moment before turning back to the library. "Okay. Well if you have any problems, I'll be out here." As soon as he's left the room, Caldre breaks the silence. "Why don't you go talk to him? You've got some serious problems with your temper." "I'm fine, actually," August replies, starting to pile his scrolls again. "Maybe you should go ask him why you were such a disappointment." Caldre gives him a steely glare, before turning away to start his stack of scrolls too. Sera gives August a funny look when he arrives back from detention. "What happened?" "Nothing," August immediately responds. "Uh huh." Sera nods, frowning at her friend's busted lip. "Right." Dew just sighs. "You sure you guys didn't fight?" "Nope." August sits down and closes his eyes. "Okay then." "Late again? What did Starflight say?" "He said you should go f**k off," Caldre snaps, turning away from the SandWing. August sneers. "Oh, he said that to you? Ouch." "Shut up," Caldre mutters. The pile August had been sorting was already twice the size as it had been on Monday. "Why are you late anyway? Things not going well with your family still? Did you ask them why you were such a disappointment?" "Why do you even bother asking those questions when your own parents are s**t?" The room falls silent as August stops sorting the scrolls. "F**k you. You don't know my dad." "Ah," Caldre smirks. "So I knew your mum and you didn't? Wow, that's tragic." "At least they cared about me," August retorts eventually. "Unlike yours -" And suddenly Caldre leaps at him, raking his claws and slashing at August. The SandWing promptly shoves him off. "What do you think you're doing?" August hisses. "Fatespeaker is, like, right outside!" Caldre sneers. "You wimp." "F**k you," August spits, turning back to his pile of scrolls. "Honestly, no wonder your parents hate you." And Caldre freezes for a moment, while August smirks and soaks up the moment of glory. As soon as they're out, Caldre pushes August to the ground, except August already has hopped out of the way. "Get the f**k back here," the IceWing growls, tackling him to the ground and punching the SandWing in the belly. "No, you f**k off," snarls August and shoves him away. Suddenly there are footsteps and a female voice calls out. "August?" And the two dragons stop fighting and look up. Sera was standing a few metres away. "Hey. Tsunami extended free period. You want to go hunting before it gets dark?" She barely acknowledges Caldre's existence. "Sure," says August and pushes Caldre off him, standing up. "Let's go." Caldre watches the two friends fly away, his heart thumping. F**k you. Caldre was staring at the ceiling again, a scroll clutched between his claws. He had managed to curse everybody he hated, and he'd finished all the tasks assigned for homework. So what if he was a nerd? He didn't care. He'd achieve his dreams and be happier than he was in the Ice Kingdom. In some way, he'd be successful. Unlike that f**king SandWing, who seemed to have everybody as a friend. Caldre scowls, thinking of the other dragon's stupid face. He definitely wasn't jealous of how easily the other dragon made friends. Nope. Definitely not. He sighs, before unraveling the scroll and starting to read again. August gives the IceWing a look as they both enter the room. "Wow, not late today? Did you finally get your s**t together?" Caldre frowns. "F**k you." "Woah. Gods, how is the worst dragon in the world feeling today?" "I don't know, how are you?" August scowls. "F**k off," he mutters, seating himself as far away from the IceWing as possible. The two dragons glare at each other, before starting their work. August is pretty sure he's done at least a quarter of his pile and who knows how much the other f**ker has done. "Guys?" August is pretty sure that's Fatespeaker calling. "Everything going okay?" "Fine," August calls back. "It's just -" And he's suddenly interrputed, before he turns and glares daggers at Caldre. "Did you seriously just pinch me? What are you, a f**king girl?" "Well, guess I'm not your type then," the IceWing replies back smoothly. "You know what? If you wanted to fight, you just had to ask. Though, I really don't see why, as I'd obviously win." Caldre scowls, baring his teeth. "Fine. Outside on the lawn after detention," August says confidently. The IceWing doesn't reply. August sneers. "What? You scared?" "Of you?" Caldre snorts. "Hardly." He pauses for a second, before nodding. That's the mutual sign and they work in silence for the rest of the hour. wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (bookaholic.9488) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Mature Content